


The one (番外）

by Jellychen



Category: ooc沙雕慎入
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 07:39:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15505575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellychen/pseuds/Jellychen





	The one (番外）

卜岳 ABO  
有车（不只是车，还有很多爱的铺垫orz）  
与正文无关（正文看主页） 请君享用  
给我你的小心心 请给无比丧的作者鼓励

后来，他们参加了节目，获得了人气，正式出了道，发了专辑，拍了写真。他们越来越红，光芒越来越耀眼，喜欢他们的人越来越多。他们收获鲜花、掌声，收获欢呼、尖叫，收获彼此。他们也越来越忙，留给自己的时间越来越少。  
岳明辉上一次发情期正好撞上了工作期，不得已还用上了许久都没有用过的抑制剂。那是接近凌晨的时候，卜凡睡梦中觉得似乎发生了什么不对劲的事情。挣扎中醒过来发现岳明辉整个人都缠在他身上，面色潮红，整个人难耐地扭来扭去，双手不安分地朝卜凡的睡衣里伸。Omega甜美浓郁的气息几乎是瞬间就俘获了Alpha全部的心神、理智与身体。等卜凡再反应过来他们彼此的睡衣都已经褪去，他正埋在岳明辉的脖颈后面亲吻、舔舐，尖利的牙齿不断地划过那一小块诱人的腺体，几乎就要咬进去。岳明辉身体本能地渴求着卜凡，渴求着更多，但理智仍然让他拉开了一小段距离，“不，不行，凡子，啊，嗯~”卜凡的牙齿不断划过岳明辉的腺体，几乎是用了全部的自制力克制住咬进去的冲动，他艰难地与岳明辉拉开距离，整个人都陷入了无比烦躁的状态。他起身去找来抑制剂，闭着眼睛递给岳明辉，然后冲进卫生间。当过了一会儿，Alpha打开卫生间门，看见躺在床上几乎全裸的Omega，刚刚释放过的下体几乎立刻就又硬了。Omega白皙柔软的身体上还带着未褪去的粉红色，在抑制剂的安抚作用下沉沉睡去了，看起来毫无防备，纯洁又色气。卜凡一边在心里嘶吼，“这日子真他妈没法过了”，一边关上灯闭着眼给自己的Omega穿上睡衣，盖好被子。  
那次之后，岳明辉就觉得卜凡似乎是更黏他了。身体上黏黏糊糊恨不得一直不分开，就连视线似乎都一直粘在他身上。岳明辉偶尔会撞见卜凡用一种近乎凶狠的目光盯着他，当他再仔细看时，卜凡就又成了委委屈屈的小奶狗表情。岳明辉也觉得作为Omega，有点亏欠他的Alpha，本打算趁放假好好安抚一下大狗，结果没成想他们这一次放假是为了筹备新专辑。

岳明辉对新专辑一如既往十分地上心，甚至超过了以往的程度。以往卜凡撒娇卖萌打滚说不定还能和音乐争个排名先后，现在就彻底靠边儿站。岳明辉想要在新专里做自己的原创音乐，他想要写出很好的歌，他想要大家看到他的才华、他的努力、他的成长。卜凡都知道，都懂，所以只能什么都不说，只能每天晚上看着因疲惫而沉沉睡去的Omega一忍再忍，只能每天变着花样做饭，按时把沉浸在音乐室的岳明辉叫出来吃饭。  
音乐室是他们当时装修的时候特别设计的，用了特别的隔音材料，铺着厚厚的柔软地毯，摆放着他们两个惯常用的乐器：钢琴、吉他、贝斯、架子鼓等等。岳明辉放假这几天都一直趴在里面听歌、写歌，几乎与世隔绝。  
岳明辉其实越来越烦躁，他尽量控制着不让卜凡看出来。当再一次面对着空白的纸张而毫无灵感时，他其实已经有点儿接近崩溃。他这几天写了很多首歌，其中也有勉强让人满意的，但当他想要写一首给卜凡的歌时，却怎么也写不出来。怎么都不够好，旋律不够好，歌词也不够好，怎么都没有办法表达。  
卜凡推开门想要叫岳明辉喝杯下午茶、吃点东西放松一下时，看到的就是他们家小辉，眉头皱起，一脸恹恹地坐在工作台前，小嘴微撅，舌尖无意识地吐出，双眼无神，一脸呆滞。卜凡吓了一跳，“哎呦，这是怎么了呀宝贝。”岳明辉瞧见他家大狗，一瞬间所有烦恼的事情都化作了委屈，眼眶瞬间就红了，“我写不出来~”卜凡一看岳明辉眼泪都要滴出来了，心疼的不得了，“哎呦，宝贝别哭呀。写不出来就咱就先不写了啊，咱先放松一下，什么时候想写了再写啊。”岳明辉扑上去抱住卜凡，用手勾住大狗的脖子，两腿轻巧地抬起，挂在卜凡的腰上，把脸埋在卜凡的肩膀上，“都怪你，你为什么这么好呀！”卜凡连忙用手搂住Omega的腰，“好好，都怪我。”卜凡感受到岳明辉说话、呼吸带来的灼热气流喷在他肩膀上，痒痒的，感受到岳明辉的脚踝勾在他腰上，感受到隔着一层布料之下的岳明辉腰的触感。“欸欸，宝贝你别乱动。”岳明辉闻言，一瞬间有点脸红，他将臀部往下放想要去感受卜凡的下体，不出所料听到卜凡的吸气声，“这么硬了啊，凡子~”卜凡搂住他臀部将他抬起来，“硬个鬼，你他妈压根没碰到。”岳明辉看向卜凡，伸出舌头舔了一下唇角，松开搂着卜凡脖子的手直接就往下够，“真没硬啊，哥哥来看看。”卜凡连忙收紧手臂护着他怕他摔倒，这一下子就感受到岳明辉的手就要伸进他的运动裤里。卜凡倒吸一口气，在心里骂了一句，索性也放开了，还挺了一下胯，那东西就往岳明辉手心里顶去，“那哥哥给凡凡看看。”  
岳明辉将手伸进伸进卜凡的运动裤，隔着内裤一点点地描绘着卜凡性器的形状，“你这都湿了。”岳明辉手指细长，但却像没骨头似的娇软，流连着也不真正握上去。卜凡觉得自己的下体和脑子都要爆炸。他将岳明辉放倒在地毯上，自己也跟着压上去，卜凡觉着自己现在还能想着用胳膊撑着自己别压到岳明辉了也是没谁了。卜凡的大手沿着岳明辉的T恤下摆伸到后腰，“那我看看哥哥有没有湿的更厉害。”卜凡一只手流连在岳明辉后腰的腰窝里，一只手伸进他的内裤揉捏着岳明辉饱满的臀部。他扒开岳明辉的T恤，从锁骨亲吻着，一点点往下，故意触碰岳明辉胸前的两点，却很快就分离。岳明辉被亲的几乎不能思考，下身的手在不断作恶，却始终不能得到更多，“给我，凡子，给我。”卜凡笑得愉悦又危险，“哥哥要什么呀，哥哥自己说啊。”岳明辉手已经不自主地向胸前伸去，被卜凡抓住，“哥哥，听话，让我给你。”岳明辉瞪向卜凡，只是那眼睛红红带着水光，像是娇嗔，却一点威慑力都没有。卜凡的唇贴向岳明辉胸前的一点，一只手向岳明辉的穴口探去，那里已经完全湿软，卜凡甚至可以用指头带起水丝，岳明辉受不了地呻吟出声，“凡子，给我，啊要，胸，还有，嗯，那里啊~”卜凡如愿亲吻、舔舐、咬着岳明辉的红珍珠，“哪里啊，哥哥，还有哪里啊。”“那里，快！啊！”说着卜凡的右手中指已经伸进岳明辉的后穴，并试图伸进第二根手指。虽然后穴已经完全湿软，岳明辉还是有点难受，生理性的泪水大颗大颗地往外冒。卜凡亲去他眼角的泪水，“放松啊，宝贝。”接着第二根手指，第三根手指，等到扩张地差不多的时候，卜凡已经觉得自己头皮发麻，要爆炸了，岳明辉也难耐得不停扭动。等到终于进去的那一刻，他们两个人都发出了满足的叹息，岳明辉的后穴又热又软又紧，一直热情地收缩着、绞紧着，卜凡忍得吃力才没有不管不顾，立刻横冲直撞。岳明辉眼里全是泪水，嘴巴微张着，几乎失神，他搂住卜凡的脖子，亲吻着卜凡，“Daddy,I love you.en,a.”卜凡听到那个称呼时就已经丧失了全部的理智，他觉得自己的脑子里全是炸开的烟花，下体涨到不行，狠狠地向岳明辉体内冲撞着。“宝宝，爸爸也爱你啊。”卜凡在岳明辉耳边说到，牙齿咬进岳明辉甜美诱人的腺体。  
极致的快感不断袭来，岳明辉觉得自己无论做多少次，还是毫无招架之力。他像是在暴风雨下的大海上飘荡，他身上的人是他唯一能抓住的浮木，他只有紧紧抓住这根浮木，才能免于沉溺，免于窒息。灭顶的快感从震颤的神经末梢袭来，每次觉得已经够了，已经是极限了，就会有新的更高的的快感袭来。岳明辉最后已经叫不出来了，只隐约冒出些呻吟与哭腔，昭示着主人的情绪。  
神经末梢的火花碰撞，灵光乍现，旋律和字母在脑海里交织着跳跃。岳明辉瞥见工作台上的铅笔与白纸，旋律与字母似乎都排好序往外冒。他咬了一下卜凡的肩膀，“啊啊，凡子，我想好怎么写了！”“不行了，要忘记了啊啊啊，你抱我过去，快点！”卜凡一头雾水，这个时候被打断本来就不爽，岳明辉在这种时候分神让他更不爽。他几乎是凶狠地撞向岳明辉的敏感点，“专心点！”岳明辉被顶的一瞬间失神，抱着卜凡带着哭腔叫到，“不行啊啊，等会儿就忘记了，快抱我过去写！”卜凡总算听明白了他在说什么，虽然生气但看着岳明辉焦急的样子还是认命地抱他起来，搂住他腿根、脚踝，走向工作台。角度的变化使得卜凡的性器进入的更深，随着行走，湿哒哒黏糊糊的液体顺着岳明辉的腿根往下滑。岳明辉沉溺在快感里,语句在脑海里盘旋，他靠在卜凡的怀抱里，费劲地捉住铅笔，连笔画都连不起来，“come to join my party,the one,forget the God,i`m now open waiting for you,sunk into me,soul and body,the true happiness is ready......falling,falling,falling down.”岳明辉有点卡克，他难耐地扭过头，扭了一下腰，“Daddy,动一下啊，嗯~”卜凡觉得自己的命现在就要交代在岳明辉这了，一下下凶狠地撞向岳明辉的敏感点。岳明辉被顶的快要哭出来，“falling,falling,falling down,for the only sake of the end,with eternal infinite love and peace,we will be the one.”扔下铅笔，岳明辉哭着叫出来，“凡子，凡子，我爱你啊。”就在这一瞬间，卜凡的滚烫的精液冲进岳明辉的身体内部，那热度让岳明辉瞬间迎来又一波高潮，他觉得自己的身体、自己的心都要融化了，要融进卜凡的身体，融进卜凡的心。卜凡亲吻着岳明辉额头、眼睛、嘴巴，他用手梳理着岳明辉汗湿的头发，抚摸他的背脊，安抚着仍在颤抖的岳明辉，“小辉，我也爱你，一直爱你，只爱你。”

至于最后的歌词，当卜凡看到成品时几乎是立刻就压着岳明辉一顿操。这不可能唱给别人听！永远不可能！


End file.
